Because he loves you
by Shadowsgirl09
Summary: this is just what it is like to be Flaky in her point of veiw. WARNING: FlippyxFlaky so if you don't like don't read! Rated T for magical language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

"I swear! One day Flippy will get it! And when he does i'm going to laugh soo hard!" Giggles said. Once again Flippy flipped out and sliced off Handy's arm...again. We heal fast. And we get "killed" a lot. If we get our important organs taken out we create heathier ones to replace the dead one. We only die if we are really old. I am now 16 years old. My best friend is Giggles (the one talking to me right now). Flippy is this squirel that "kills" everyone around him if something reminds him of the war that he fought in when he was 12. It really hurts. "Flakey? Flakey? FLAKEY? Are you paying attention?" Giggles yelled at me as i dosed off. "N-No-I mean-Y-Yes! I mean! Uh! What i meant was...I was just thinking..." I studdered. "Hey girls!" Lumpy said as he passed by us with a bag over his shoulder. Lumpy was a moose that was 22 years old now. He was very clumsy. And if Flippy didn't "kill" you, he did. I noticed that the bag was bloody red at the bottom. Lumpy's hands were also stained bloody red. "Hey Lumpy. What's in the bag?" Giggles asked for me. "Flippy." Well that shocked us both! "How did you do it?" Giggles asked. "Nocked him out with a certain shot while he was eating and put him in the bag. He was on another rampage. Almost "killed" Toothy if it wasn't for me! So i'm going to lock him up for a little bit!" Lumpy explained. "Finally! Some peace and quite now!" Giggles sighed. "You guys! Don't treat him like that! He just acts the way he does becuase the war scared him!" I said, trying to defend him. It was true. In fact once before he went to the war we hung out on the beach for the day and became friends. Giggles doesn't approve of it, though. "Why on earth do you defend him?" she yelled. Then the bag started moving 5 seconds after she yelled that. "I think you woke him up..." Lumpy whispered. Giggle ran away as fast as she could, knowing how mad he will be when he gets out. Lumpy screemed when the bag started looking like something was punching it. He screamed, dropped the bag and ran. I stood there like an idoit. Was i going to "die"? Flippy came out holding is head. "What happened?" he asked tiredly. "Nothing, Flippy, Nothing happend. But do you want to come to my place for sandwitches?" I asked him. "Sure! But why are my hands bloody again?" he asked. "I don't know...maybe you got ketchup on your hands!" I said, lying. I never want to worry him about his other side a lot so i was a fat liar. Well... a prickily one make that. We went to my house and i had him sit down while i made sandwitches. I didn't put in any toothpicks in our sandwitches so then it wouldn't give him another thing to kill me with (just in case...). I didn't turn on the TV in case a war movie was on. I was always supper careful around him too. But today i was going to ask him the one question i was scared to ask. "Uh...Flippy..." I started. "Yeah?" "Uh...what got you so scared when you were at the War?" His eyes grew wide as i finished the question. I was scared he was going to flip and tried to "kill" me. "Well you see...uh...I killed EVERYONE around me in the war. And my borhter was just to close to my target. And I killed everyone on my team. It was crazy. Now every time it feels like i'm back at the war...I "kill" everyone..." he explained. "Oh..." "Yeah..." I stood up and took my plate into the kitchen and placed on the counter. "Flippy, just remember. The war is over...it always will be over. The only people that want you dead are already dead..." I yelled over to him. "I know...my pschyatrist told me already that last week...but it isn't halping much..." he said quietly enough for me to hear. You should really try to stop yourself form killing everyone though..." "I do but it's too hard..." I sighed quietly as i thought about how i am now the only one willing to have him with in 20 feet of me. Everyone tries not to remind him of the war if he is near them and they can't leave. But if he enters a restraunt a lot of people leave. But sometimes his killing streaks are good. One time these two raccoons were robing his house and he put tons of traps up since they tied him up and i guess he was tied up during the war. But he killed one of them with a cookie and the other...the other...uhg i forgot how. And right. Um...so yeah...he killed them and if you get killed by him it takes weeks to heal back to normal. And after the two healed they were thrown in Jail for robbing him in the first place. And even though it hurts like heck when he is killing you it looks prettty cool if it isn't happening to you. He comes up with the coolest ways to kill someone with using normal stuff. After we he finished his sandwitch we went to the carnival since he volunteered to work at some of the stands. It was going fine until he was working at the thing where you hit it really hard and it rings the bell. See here right by him they had the gay plane ride you used to ride when you were 5 years old. They opened the ride 5 minutes after he started...and they sounded like real planes...too real though. He went nuts and killed everyone on the ride. I felt bad for each and every one of them. Flippy jumped off and looked at me with those crazy green eyes. "Flippy! Wake up!" I yelled. Luckly he heard me and shook his back to normal. "Huh? Why are my hands dirty? *looks up at planes* OMG! Did i do this?" he screamed. "*sigh* Yes. Come on. Lets go," I said. We walked quietly as people looked at him with fear and at me with shock. My cheeks were getting redder each step i took. "I'm sorry for ruining your day Flaky..." he apologized as we were outside the gate to the Carnival. "Flaky! Can i have a word with you...alone?" Giggles yelled over to me as she ran up to them. "Uh...sure..." I said. She pulled me aside and far enough so Flippy couldn't hear us. "What is your problem Flaky?" she whispered. "What?" I asked. "Flippy flipped out and killed people on a simple plane ride and yet you breath near him?" she whispered loudly. I looked over at Flippy. He was drawing in the dirt with a thin stick. "You don't have that mean about his little...outbursts..." i said, trying my hardest to defend him. "Flippy is going to flip out on you one day and on that day i will point at you say, 'I told you so!'. Then your going to be scared for the rest of your life of him and you'll get over it and knowing him it will not be a fast and easy kill!" she said. "He wouldn't kill the only peerson on this planet that would come near him!" i whispered loudly. I couldn't stand this anymore. I had this type of talk everyday now. But it was annoying. "Let's go Flippy," I said to him. "I know you guys were talking about me..." he said. Oh god. He heard us! We went to his house quietly. It was nicely painted green with an army feeling to it. It smelled like him too. I always loved that smell. "Flippy...are you ok?" I asked as i noticeed he stopped at his doorway. "Y-Yeah...it's just that...I want to know something..." he started, "Why are you so nice to me...?" "Because i'm your friend!" I said. "Oh...I just wanted to know...especialy since my other side likes you too..." he said. "He doesn't even like me...so you must be pretty dang special..." he said. My phone began to ring after he said that. Giggles. I let the phone ring until it said 1 missed call. His phone began to ring then. He answered it sadly..."Oh hi Giggles...Y-No she's not here right now. She just left...NO! I told you! She just left! Oh...it's an emergency...? *sigh* One sec..." he said to the other side. He handed it to me and i held it up to my ear. "What now Giggles?" I asked. "Flaky! Thank God! Some guy just called looking for you two! I don't know what his problem was but he said it was ergent!" Giggles yelled. "Oh god! Tell me the phone #!" I said into the phone. She listed off the phone number and i dialed it into my own phone. "Thanks! Thanks Flippy for letting me use your phone!" I said to the two of them. I handed him his phone back and pressed the call button into my phone and let it call the person. "Hello Flaky," the other side said. It was a male voice. But i couldn't reconize the voice. "Who is this?" i asked. "An old pal of Flippy's." "Then why did you look for me?" **"Because he loves you."**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"Well what do you want then?" i asked, blushing. "I want to know if he's at his or your house..." "Uhg...why would i tell you? Fine I'll tell you if you tell me who you are!" i said. The other side hung up. I sighed quietly and looked back at Flippy. He was just sitting patently for me. "Uh...sorry about that..." i said. "It's fine Flaky!" he said quickly. I smiled softly at him and he gave a smile. His teeth were stained red forever. He was embarassed everytime he went to the dentist and had to show the dentist that his teeth were red. His teeth only scared me when they turned to be sharper than the knife he carrys around originaly for self defense but you know how that turns out. He closed his mouth quickly when he noticed that i was looking at his teeth. He was blushing bloody red, too. "Hey...uhm...Flaky..." he started. "Yeah?" "Uh...i-if i flip out again like what happened at the carnival...run." "What?" "Because well uhm...remeber when i told that he likes you too..." "Yeah?" "Well...he shows his way of love by...torture" "Well i quess Valentines day will be very different this year! Ha ha ha! Instead of chocolate boxes i'll get a tazered!" i joked, i noticed that his eyes were full of fear as he imagined it in his head, "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" "But i'm not! He'll torture you if he gets his hands on you!" he said. "I'm sorry Flippy...you know...for joking around during a moment like this..." There was then a knock on the door. I got up to answer it. 'must be Giggles...again,' i thought as I walked over to the door. I opened it to see a wolf standing there with a gun in his hands. I looked over at Flippy, his eyes were full of fear and his eyes were locked on the wolf. "Hello...Flaky..." the wolf said. "H-Hello..." i said. "I believe we haven't met properly yet...but Flippy thinks of you all the time so i know exactly who you are. But you don't know me so let me introduce myself! I am Mr. Wolfa. But just call me Wolf. Now...Flippy! You haven't said a word back there! Is something the matter?" Wolf said. His voice was the same as the voice I heard on the other side...Great. I looked back at Flippy. He had pure fear in his eyes. "The problem is you!" he growled as his eyes turned neon green. He pounced at Wolf. The two of them attacked each other and it got so bad that Wolf had pulled out a gun! Then it hit me. I ran over to Flippy's house and let the two get their energy out. When i got there i searched for his bowie knife. It was lying on his table. That means he's fighting with what ever he's got. Great. I ran back to where the two were fighting at. They were gone. "Fuck!" I yelled out loud. I then saw the two of them at a park near by. Thank the damn God. "Flippy!" I yelled as I threw the knife at him. He luckily caught it. But if he didn't it would've hit Wolf. He then continued to fight with Wolf. I watched the two of them helplessly. If only I knew how to fight...My body was then thrown into the parks fountain. Who ever it was was trying to drown me. They held me down in the water. Thank the fucking god that i could hold my breath for a while! I couldn't see clearly in the water but i caught a quick glimps of someone who looked like Giggles and Petunia. No. That can't be...they were my friends...my only ones. I decided to relax and act like i was dead. What do you know? It actually worked! They stopped and saw my bodie float up. The two of them smiled and walked away. As they turned their backs i stood up and poked Petunia on the back. As she turned around I flicked dirt on her and she freaked out. She went over to the fountain and tried to clean her self up. As she did that i punched Giggles in the nose and let it bleed. "Some friends you guys are!" I growled. But then blood splatted on to me. I looked over and saw that Wolf's arm was cut off. The blood was a dark red as it stained the grass. Evil Flippy stood there and continued to kill Wolf. I felt bad for the dude. He probabaly knew Flippy during the war. And I think Wolf was trying to help Evil Flippy out. Oh! What was I thinking! He was a dick to Flippy during the war probabaly! "Hey Flaky! Guess what! You're next!" Evil Flippy said to me as he walked past Wolf's dead body. I looked at him with f ear painted on my dumb face! 'Shit! I'm screwed if he get's me!' I thought. I looked around for a rock or somewhere to hide. Luckily i found both. I hid inside a trash can and grabbed a huge rock just incase he finds me. I heard Evil Flippy kick the other trash cans around me and finnaly kicked mine. I tried to keep myself from screaming as a stick went into my leg that was inside the trash can. He then opened the lid and looked at me with an evil face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I saw him there with an evil smile spread across his face. "Hello Flaky..." he said before I threw the rock up at Evil Flippy. I jumped out of the trash can and ran as fast as I could as he tried to get the rock out of his eye. The stick in my leg broke in half as I ran. It made my leg feel like as if it was on fire.

I then ran to the hospital hopping it would help me. I ran up to Nutty since he was a doctor and asked him to take the stick out of my leg. "Please hurry! Evil Flippy is after me!" I cried as he put stitches in me. "Ok, i'm done! Now leave before he comes and kills us!" Nutty yelled at me as i ran out of the hospital.

I saw Evil Flippy standing at the fountain still but looking the other way. It looked like he was having a fight with Flippy. "Shut up you peice of SHIT!" he screamed to the sky. He began to kill birds that were around him. 'What's wrong with him?' I thought to my self. It felt like sometimes he had no morals...no feeling of write or wrong...or even feeling things...They must've had crack or something in the trash because i got closer and hid behind a bench. He was...crying?

"Flippy...your girlfriend...isn't she still alive somewhere out there?" Evil Flippy asked himself. Girlfriend? I've always thought he was single. "Oh because I noticed that you had actual feelings for that Flaky bitch..." he mumbled. Feelings...for me? "I DO NOT!" he screamed. I wonder what Flippy was saying. "Shut up you peice of shit! I smell something...maybe your girlfriend came to haunt you...or it's that Flaky bitch...wither one...I WILL KILL!" he growled. I then saw his head spin toward me. A smile came on him. "Come here slut...Evil will only hurt a lot!" he growled. I didn't know wether to run or not. If i did run i'm best chance to be caught...if i didn't i'm dead! Well I didn't have that much of a choice as he got closer. I stood up and said calmly, "If you kill me then...then i will kill you first!" SHIT! I'm soo stupid! HOW AM I GOING TO KILL EVIL FLIPPY. Well he didn't believe me and began to laugh his ass off. That was it! I began my 5 second head start. I ran as fast could to the Happy Tree Forest. Where there...no matter who you are...you don't heal once you die out there. But I knew that he wouldn't go that far just to kill someone like me!

I hid inside one of the trees for about an hour before Evil Flippy caught up. "Damnit! I lost her...where the fuck could she have gone? You know what Flippy! If you want to continue this shit then you go find and kill her!" he growled. Damn...he is still flipped out? I looked around for something to get him back to normal. But i knew that the slightest crack in a twig will get herd by him. I was glad i was covered by mud otherwise he would've smelled me by now. I saw a Coke that i remember Cuddles leaving behind one day and it was still filled with Coke. I grabbed it and sprayed all of the Coke onto Evil Flippy. He growled at me but then turned back to normal. I sighed in releif and came out. I threw the can away and looked back at Flippy. He was in tears. "What's wrong?" i asked him. "Evil...he...what he wanted to do to you was...not death...but...but..." i stopped him right there and said, "He won't get a hold of me..." "But...you got lucky that Cuddles left that coke there! He could smell you but wasn't sure if it was you or not!" he yelled. I sighed and pulled out of the forest and walked him home. I liked how he was like a brother to me. I could handle his evil side a little but he was easy to deal with. But the only thing that bothered me was that he had a girlfriend.

After I walked Flippy home I headed for my house. The boys supprisingly didn't leave that big of a mess in my house! I sighed in relief because Petunia was going to come over with Cuddles so we could play poker. But then I remembered that Petunia tried to drown me. I cried at the thought of my two friends trying to kill me. I sighed and cleaned up the mess left behind.

It was around 12:00 am when I got to bed and fell asleep. My dream was fucking wierd I can tell you that!

My Dream:

I was in a room. The only light was a flickering light bulb that was hanging from the ceiling. Flippy was there too. Only it was Evil Flippy. He held Giggle's head in his left hand and a bloody bowie knife in the other. And for somereason I smiled at the thought of Giggles being permently dead! Evil then looked back at me. A smile tapped on his face. But his eyes had kindness written all over it! I sceamed and looked around for a door but no luck. His smile left and showed a frown with sharp, blood-stained teeth. It made me stop and realise that Evil Flippy only kills because he was in a war and thinks he still is. I felt bad for the war vet. But then his eyes filled with anger as he began to relise it was just me. "Stay a way from Flippy. Or a monster will kill you..." he growled. "Why would a monster kill me?" I asked stupidly. "Because...the inner monster is pissed."

I woke up screaming for some reason. it was 2:00 am. Damn, only two hours of sleep? Why is Evil Flippy pissed at me? Like yeah I made him flip back to Flippy but that's it. What is going on? 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: lol sorry it's short but it's all I've come up with and I know you guys love the story so...here it is...lol I hope you like it...I'll try to come up with Chapter 5 soon. But I also want to inform you guys about my one shot I'm doing right now that has FxF in it for those who are just looking for something to read. lol Well enjoy this...lol I'm going to go now...:)

Chapter 4

I ate breakfast and got dressed around 6:30 am. I couldn't fall back asleep after I woke up last night. That is one of my many faults.

As I was eating I got a call from Flippy. "Hey F-Flaky...uh...d-d-d-do y-you want to g-go on a d-d-d-d-date?" Flippy studdered with fear. Once I heard him studder the word 'date' I blushed so hard that I was glad that I was already red from my fur. "S-Sure...But are you ok?" I asked. I then heard the phone get taken and I heard Flippy cry out the word 'No'. "Yeah he's ok! He's just nervous about your date!" I heard Evil laugh. "E-Evil!" I said. "He'll get you at lunch! So you better actually look good for him!" Evil growled. I then heard the phone hang up. "Oh god..." I mumbled.

I quickly got dressed and headed out. I ran to Flippy's house as fast as my legs could carry me. I then knew that Evil wouldn't let me in no matter what I said. I then ran to the side of Flippy's house. I went up to a window. It was Flippy's room. He was crying on his bed. What happened. But then I heard a laugh come from another window. It was the same wolf from before and Evil. "That Flaky bitch is going to be mine once he takes her on her date!" Evil laughed. "Yeah! And to think that none of this wouldn't have happened if Flippy never had feelings like you and I didn't find you guys!" the wolf laughed. "Flaky?" I heard Flippy say to me. He was looking out his window at me. "Oh...Hi F-Flippy!" I laughed in a shy tone. "What are you doing here? They'll kill you!" Flippy said. Flippy then jumped out of his window and walked up to me.

"I'm here to see what was going on..." I explained. "Hey look Petunia! It's Flaky and Flippy! The freak shows of Happy Tree Town!" I heard Giggles, well, giggle. Flippy looked down, embaressed.

I then grabbed Flippy's arm and pulled him into an alley that was betweem the pizza parlor and the clothing store. "Flaky! You're going to get yourself killed! You should've said no when I called you..." Flippy said in sadness and anger. "I don't care anymore...I will come back tomorrow!" I said, trying to calm him down but failed epically.

"Flaky...he will torture you...maybe even rape you...I don't want you to get hurt!" Flippy said, his voice was filled with fear. "He would rape me? W-Why? He hates me... right?" I asked. "No...he doesn't hate you but I don't know if he loves you..." he said. The monster doesn't hate me...great...I hate being me sometimes!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi guys! Finnaly I broke the writers block! :D I have to give credit abou the last parigragh though...I have to thank about82chipmunks for the epic kiss scene. Also to about82chipmunks: I edited your scene a little because there were a few errors I caught. And to everyone else, I got all my ideas from about82chipmunks. So you can thank him for this all really! ^_^; I really wouldn't have done this with out him...I am kind of worried if I will get the next chapter done now...-_-; But I'm sorry it took so long! I had writers block for a while and then my friend was having family problems so she ran to me a lot so I couldn't think up good ideas...So enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

Great...the monster doesn't hate me! Sometimes I hate being me! "Well that doesn't matter right now what matters now is-" I was cut off by an evil voice growling, "Getting Flippy back home and you getting ready to your date! If you don't show up I'll kill you out of boundries you porcupine!" I turned my head and saw Evil there with that Wolf. Evil then came and pulled Flippy away and left me alone in the alley. "Oh god..." I said to myself.

Later that night...

I arrived at the resturant that was planned and waited at a bench for Flippy. After a few minutes Flippy showed up. We got a certain seat that was researved under "Flippy". What ever, I know that was Evil's idea to put us into a section that had pretty much icolated us from everyone.

But once we sat down Flippy went to the bathroom for a second. Once he left a few cats came into the resturaunt and came up to me. "So this is the great Flaky we've heard so much about! You're a lot braver than we expected!" one of them laughed. "Yeah, it takes a lot of guts to get near Flippy! So that's we were wondering if you would like to spend your night with us instead of that devil care bear!" another laughed. "I'd rather not. And he is not a devil care bear!" I yelled at them. "What ever Flakes! But I do agree that you are brave! No one has ever dared to turn us down!" another said with a pinch of anger in his voice. "Well then those other people were stupid! Now just leave me alone!" I yelled at them. "Men, why don't we show her one of many things she could get tonight. You know just to convince her!" the first one said lustfully to the others. They then came closer and I got ready to scream for help or stab them with a quil (Not for the kill but for self defence ;). They then cover my mouth and hold the hand with the quil in it. One of them took my quil and threw it to the ground. I was screwed. They then start to cover me with kisses. 'Come on Flaky...think of something...god damnit where is Flippy at?' I thought in my head. At some point I look over and I saw Flippy. My hopes were lifted and his anger probabaly rose as soon as he saw what was going on. Flippy then came over here when the cats didn't see him and pulled them all off. The cats just hissed at him and tried to claw at him. Flippy then grabs one of the knives that was on the table and slaughters (can't go into too much detail or else my readers might get sick :P) a cat. The other two looked at cat with fear in their eyes and look at each other. Flippy then kills them both quickly and pilled what was left of the bodies and grabbed my arm. "Let's leave before things get worse around here..." he said as we left.

We then went to the beach that was near by. It was the same beach of where we met at before he went to war. The time he could do whatever he pleased. The time he didn't have Fliqpy in him.

Flash back

I was sitting on the beach away from everyone. I didn't know anyone yet but I loved the beach. I was simply watching the reckless Happy Tree Friends play in the water, infact, all the way to right next to the boundries. There was a net on the boundry line so people could figure out how far they could go with out crossing it and making a bad mistake. I decided that it was too unsafe to even go in the water. I just sighed from time to time when ever I saw someone trips and dies somehow or something worse. But as I sat there a green bear came up to me asked, "Why are you all alone?" "Because I don't want to get hurt like them but I love the beach..." I said as I looked back at the ocean. "Mind if I join you then?" he asked. I was glad that my face fur was a bright red because at that point I knew that I was blushing. 'No one has ever asked to sit with me until now.' "S-Sure..." I said shyly as I looked into his black eyes. He then sat down next to me and smiled, "I'm Flippy!" "Flaky..." I said shyly. "Nice to meet you Flaky!" he laughed. "Same..." I said nervously. "You new here? I haven't seen someone like you in Happy Tree Town!" he asked. "Yeah...I've been here for about a week now..." I tried to smile calmly. "Really? I haven't seen you at all the past week! But that's the problem...I have to go to war soon since I'm in the army and I'm scared that I won't see you again...you're really pretty you know!" he said with sadness in his eyes. "Me? No...these stupid flakes are just a pain in the neck! If I try to wash them out I'll cut myself with these stupid quills!" I said. "But you are still pretty...compared to me...I'm just another green bear...and I'm not that liked at all here so these people are wishing I could go to war!" he said as he looked at the ocean. "Really...I don't understand why? You're a nice person! Hell, if I had the choice to be you, except as a girl, I would any day!" I said as I made eye contact with him. "They only don't like me because I like to colect artifacts and talk to people who are alone..." he said. "But that's what makes you different from the rest! You're like that one green apple in a giant pile of red and yellow apples!" I smiled. He just looked at me with amazement. And that was the beginning of a great friendship

End of Flash back

We were standing close to the water flippy had one arm around me he looked down at me I began to ask flippy a question about the cats in the restaurant, "Flippy... uhh who were..." He quickly forced his lips against mine and we held there letting the kiss linger for a few more seconds then I felt my legs become week and I fell forward into his arms he wrapped his arms around me and when he finally pulled his lips away from mine he said "common lets go." So we walked to his house he welcomed me in and we sat around and talked for a few minutes. It was dark outside, I asked "hey flippy can you give me a ride home?" "Sorry the brake lines got a hole In it" I waited a few seconds than said "well can I spend the night here?" He smiled "yeah... yeah you can you can sleep in my bed i'll sleep on the couch" he walked me up to his room I got in is bead then he said "if you need any thing just call" "umm flippy" He turned around "yes?" "C-Can you sleep here with me j-just incase that wolf guy shows up?" After I said it I thought about how stupid it sounded but flippy still said "yeah.. yeah thats fine with me" and he walked over to the bed and lied down next to me. he said "good night flaky" I snuggled a little closer to him "good night flippy..." and we floated off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_ Hey readers! Thanks for the +1000 hits! I hope you like this chapter! I know I haven't been writing too much lately but that's because I got things going on a lot here and it's going to be even worse when school starts soon. :P_

I woke up in next to Flippy the next morning. I smiled as I saw that my quils didn't prick him over night. But then again those wounds heal the fastest here. But to see him sleeping somehthing peaceful made me feel warm inside.

But then my memories came back. I then searched the house quietly for the one thing I feared. Evil Flippy. I then noticed that the wolf guy wasn't here either. I then sighed and went to the bathroom. But before I could I saw Evil blocking the door. He looked at me and chuckled. "My lucky day!" he laughed. I then acted like as if he wasn't looking at me and stepped back slowly into Flippy's room. But of course with my dumb luck Evil came up to me and held my shoulders. His neon green eyes stared at my chocolate brown eyes. "Hi Flaky...!" he laughed. "H-Hi there...!" I studdered in fear. God I hate it when I get scared like this but...who wouldn't. I mean like I can't hope that he'll turn back into Flippy this time. He's out and I can't do shit about it. "W-What do you want?" I yelled. I then heard some groaning from Flippy's room. Good he's awake! "What's going on?" Flippy asked half awake. Evil then chuckled a little then looked from me to Flippy behind me. 'Man, I didn't notice before that Evil was taller than me...!' I thought in my head. "Good morning Flippy! I was about to tell your girlfriend something private so if you don't mind..." Evil said as he dragged me to the kitchen. I then head in the backround Flippy getting up and out of bed and running behind us. "Flippy you're an idiot. *chuckle* I just told you we were going to talk about something private. So if you don't mind will you go to your room!" Evil said through his teeth. "I do mind actually!" Flippy yelled. Evil then let go of me (well actually just threw me aside) and went up to Flippy with a fake smile on his face. Evil looked pretty confident in hurting Flippy. But Flippy looked a little scared in those black eyes. Evil just chuckled and said like a total jack ass, "So...what? You think you could fight me or something? You are talking about fighting ME aren't you? I could understand you against Giggles but against ME. You are an idiot!" "I can! I didn't need you in the war! All I needed to do in the war was to fight the enimy! Not kill my friends you ass hole!" Flippy yelled. "I only killed them because everyday they were planning to kill you!" Evil said calmly with a smirk on his green face. "That was a lie you told me during that stupid war! They found told me the day before they died that they wanted to be my friend!" Flippy yelled. Flippy then yelled sommething in some foreighn language and tackled Evil. The two resseled each other until Flippy got Evil into a spot where he couldn't move. Flippy took this opprotunity to yell to me, "Flaky, run! Run anywhere! Just go before he hurts you!" I just nodded in fear and ran.

God I hate how there are two sides of me. One that everyone knows me by, the scaredy cat, and the side Flippy knows me by, the tough brave procupine I want to stay as. If I was the brave self when he yelled that I would've just said back, "No, I don't want to leave you!" But of course I had to be scared of Evil.

But the place I ran to was to the beach. I know it wasn't that great of a place to hide but everytime I went there I felt safe. But when I was there I saw Cuddles at the shore. But he was doing the weirdest thing he has ever done. Nothing. He was just sitting there sulking it looked like. I came up to him and asked, "What's wrong with you?" "Giggles. She's always up my butt about something. Then she makes it worse whenever she looks at you. No offense. But she keeps thinking I will do what she says and kill you out of the boundries. I don't get that chipmunk anymore. Before it was simple to please her but now..." Cuddles explained. "Then why don't you tell her that you can only do so much for her...?" I suggested. "Hell. I would love to do that but...it's hard to talk to Giggles...She just doesn't understand anyone at all. Infact I don't even know why she hates you so damn much!" Cuddles sighed. "Well why don't you stop her when she's talking to you a lot. Just grab her on the shoulder lightly and explain to her how you feel! That's what I saw on a movie once!" I said. "Yeah. Yeah! I'm going to go try that!" Cuddles said confidently, "Thanks Flakes!" I just sighed and watched him run to Giggles house.

I then layed in the sand and watched the clouds go by me. My thoughts were only of what Evil wanted to tell me. The look in his eyes showed he didn't want sex. Otherwise he would've done it last night when we came home. I was scared of what fate had planned for me. Why did I have to be so unlucky sometimes. Hours went by as I layed there. People walked by me a few times. But then at some point a shadow covered me. I looked up at what was making the shadow. A figure stood ther with the sun dirrectly behind it. It looked like Flippy. I sat up to see who it was and saw a pair of neon green eyes starring right at me. "Wh-Where's Flippy?" I asked nervously. "Back in my head!" he said somewhat calmly. "What do you want from me?" I asked, fear covered my voice. "To stay away from Flippy. That date I planned you guys was just to torture Flippy. But the reason behind the fact that I want you away from Flippy is...I...love...you. . ." he confessed.

_Lol sorry it's so short. But I wanted it to be a cliff hanger for this one. I hope you liked it. And during September I might need a few suggestions. So if you have an idea let me know and I'll see what I can do with it. K? Well cya!_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey yall! I am glad you guys like my story so far! :D It makes me soo happy when I'm bored out of my mind in class! And when I'm bored out of my mind in class I think of what will happen next in the story! So that's what I'm giving you! The next part of **Because he loves you**. PS: _If something is in Ittalics like this then that means it's in Flaky's head unless it was said out loud._

I tried to get ahold of what was just said to me. I then realized Evil was serious. "I don't know what to say..." I said nervously. "Then don't! Just do me one thing...If you truely understand how I feel then just smile! Please...Besides, Flippy has a girlfriend already! While people fear me to much to even dare to come near me! So please...if you had to choose between the two of us...let it be me..." Evil said confidently. _That's right...he has a girlfriend already...but wait...who is it...? Maybe it's a secret girlfriend...or maybe...she live's in the country that Flippy fought in..._ I couldn't just ditch flippy for Evil...what type of "friend" would that make me? I then did the only thing I knew how to do in a moment like this. To show that I understand Evil. I then smiled for him. He then looked at me with shock for a moment then blushed and smiled back.

But before he could enjoy this moment he then held his head and began to groan in pain. "What's wrong?" I worried. "Flippy...he wants...out...but I want to stay out for a little bit longer..." he groaned. But before he could put up a fight with Flippy, a pair of black eyes looked up at me. "Hi Flaky!" Flippy said in a happy tone. "Hey Flippy..." I replied. "Sorry I made you wait so long!" he smiled like as if nothing between Evil and us happened. "It's fine..." I tried to smile back. "I'm glad no one is hurt right now!" he smiled like a child. I then realized that Flippy had a wound on his arm. It was bleeding at a part of his jacket that was ripped. "Flippy! You're bleeding!" I said, worried. He then looked at his arm and shrugged, "Well I guess that's what I was feeling earlier..." I then pulled him as fast as I could to my house. As soon as we got there I put him on the couch and went to the bathroom to look for a bandage. I then went to the front room and put the bandage around Flippy's arm. "Thank you Flaky..." Flippy smiled calmly. I then looked up at him and smiled. It was a smile to both Flippy and Evil.

Once I was done tying up his arm we sat on the couch, with nothing to talk about. It then hit me in my memories that Flippy had a girlfriend. "Flippy...you know how Evil got you in his head...?" I started. "Yeah...why?" he replied. "Well he told me somethings that I want to know if they are true or not..." I said. I didn't bother to look at him. It would only make me want to stop where I was and I couldn't now. "Like what...?" he asked, currious. "He said you had a girlfriend...is that true...?" I asked. "Oh...Well see here, once when I got drunk during the war I ended up dating this one girl. As soon as the war was over though, I told her it was over. But Evil still considers her my girlfriend..." Flippy explained. _That's a releaver!_ "Oh ok! I just wanted to know if he was just making up some bull shit!" I smiled. Flippy then smiled back.

But as soon as there was complete silence there was a knock on the door. I got and opened it to see Cuddles body fall to the ground. "Cuddles?" I screamed in fear. A puddle of blood went around his body. "This is what that stupid green care bear did to my Cuddles! Where is he? I want to show him what it is like to die for once!" Giggles yelled. "But Cuddles has died many times before. In fact he has died as many times as Evil kills. So it wouldn't make sense if you got your revenge on Flippy now," I tried to defend Flippy. He was hiding under hte couch as soon as he heard Giggles yell. "Yeah well I'm sick of Flippy always killing my boyfriend!" Giggles yelled at me. "Flippy has killed no one! Evil is the one who kills! And besides, you would stand no chance to Evil!" I defended. "Oh really? I bet you ten dollars (A/N: Lol yes they use dollars! But they don't look like ours. It has a HTF feeling to them)" Giggles yelled at me. "I don't want you to risk your life! So I'm not betting with you about Evil! He is just too strong! Besides...they are here...they left a little before you came. Sorry. I think they went to the forest for a little bit to think about a few personal things..." Iied. She just growled and dragged Cuddles body away.

I closed the door behind them and looked back at Flippy. He was still under the couch. His paws were on his head. "I'm sorry you had to hear that Flippy..." I said to him in a soft tone. "I-It's fine!" he tried to smile as he came out nervously. He then looked back and rolled his eyes. I then realized he was talking to Flippy at the moment. "What is he saying to you...?" I asked calmly. He then looked at me and blushed. "Oh nothing...just insulting me constently!" he lied with a smile. I decided to drop it. But he wouldn't let me apparently. _"I was just telling him that you deserve a better man then Flippy..."_ his voice whispered in my head. I gasped in supprisement at his voice but guessed it was just my imagination.

"What's wrong Flaky?" Flippy asked, worried. "N-Nothing..." I lied nervously. He then came closer to me and held my chin up so if I looked strait ahead, I would see his eyes. "What's is wrong Flaky? I know that look way too much...you can tell me," he said compassionantly. I then sighed and said, "It's Evil...I think I just heard him in my head..." I explained. "What did he say to you..." he asked. "He said it just like this; 'I was just telling him that you deserve a better man then Flippy'..." I told him. He then let go of my chin and pulled me into a hug. Flippy was slightly taller then me but that made me fit even more in his arms. His arms were wrapped perfectly so he wouldn't prick himself. He was warm and soft. I loved this feeling so much...But then I heard a growl deep in my head. _"Flippy...You have to let me out...It wouldn't be fair..." _I heard a voice hiss in my head. But it sounded like it was talking to either himself or to Flippy. God, what it going on with me...? "Flaky...you're shaking...why...?" Flippy whispered in my ears (A/N: Flaky has ears?). I then realized I was and from embarrassment I put my face into his shoulder. I then told him why I was shaking but the words were muffled. "I don't understand you Flaky...tell me what's wrong..." he said as he took my head and made me look up at him. "I-I just got scared that's all..." I said nervously. "Of what?" he asked. "Of _him_. He keeps talking in my head. I don't know if it's just me going nuts or not. But what he says...it scares me a little. They aren't threats. He is talking about how things aren't fair. And that I deserve him more than you...he was growling while we were hugging..." I explained. "I see...Don't worry...I'm here...forever...no matter what happens I will be right here, next to you. Even if it's not the way you expect or if I'm not in sight, I'll be there..." Flippy said before he pulled me into a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

"Thank you..." I thanked, "I've never had someone say that to me...No one really bothered to be with me before...But when you say that you'll be here for me just not the way I expect it sometimes, do you mean..." "Yes...He may be there but I am also...I will make sure he doesn't hurt you, Flaky," his calm voice soothed. I then let go of him and knew I was blushing. God I am thankful for having red fur! "Flaky...would you mind going on a normal date...not one that _he_ planned?" Flippy asked with a smile. I then knew my face was turning redder than it already was. "Uh...s-sure..." I replied. "Cool! How does a movie sound to you?" he smiled. "Sounds good to me!" I smiled. I then realized he was blushing a little under all that green fur. I smiled at his cute light blush and said, "How about I make us some lunch!" He then nodded his head lightly when he realized I saw his blush. I then walked into the kitchen and made us some sandwitches. "Uhg...shut up already...I get it...No!" I heard Flippy say to himself. I knew who he was talking to exactly. I didn't bother to ask what Evil was saying. I just tried to focus on making some sandwitches for the two of us and hoped nothing bad happened.

When I was done I came out in the front room where Flippy was at and saw him just sitting there on the couch. Occasionally rolling his eyes at Evil. "You know Flippy...I think lately you've brought up your confidince a lot the past few days! I mean like you got the bravery to kill those cats, fight Evil, and now roll your eyes at him and tell him to shut up!" I complimented. He just chuckled a little as I gave him his sandwitch. I then noticed that in the reflection in the black Tv screen it showed me sitting next to Evil. I then looked up at Flippy in panic and sighed, releaved to see Flippy there and not Evil. "You ok over there?" he asked. "Yeah...!" I laughed nervously. He just chuckled a little and took a bite out of his sandwitch. _Damnit Flaky! Look at yourself! You are freaking out over a fucking relfection! You already know that Flippy's reflection is Evil so why the hell are you freaking out? _"You sure..?" he asked as he noticed my facial expression was reacting to my thoughts. "Oh I'm fine I was just uh...uh..." I paniced. "I'll just drop it if you want...!" he smiled before he threw the remains of the sandwitch in his mouth. "mmmm Flaky that was good!" Flippy complemented. "Thanks..." I blushed. Weird...normally this would soo be the other way around. Normally I'm the chatty one and now I'm as quiet as Flippy normally is. _"Don't fall for bull shit like him..." _ a deep voice hissed in my head. It made me jump a at first but then I tried to shrug it off. "So Flaky...I've been noticing something the last couple of minutes...you keep jumping a little and keep looking a little scared...could you tell me what's on your mind..?" Flippy asked out of curriousity. I gave him an irritated look but then shook it off. "Well...It's Evil...His voice keeps popping up in my head. And He kinda scares me...and well earlier...he confessed himself to me...and well now I'm a little bit more scared...I know it sounds different as hell coming from someone like me but...that's what's going on..." I finnaly told him. He then stiffened a bit and looked down at his feet. "Oh...I see...He thinks that just because I like something he has to have it all to himself...that basterd..." Flippy said without looking up at me. "Flippy..." I started but found I lost what I was going to say. He then looked up at me. His eyes were sad but serious. "*sigh* Sorry Flaky...it's just that this isn't the first time he's tried to take away from me something I care soo much about..." Flippy apologized. "It's fine...Just as long as you care about me...!" I smiled. "Trust me...I do care about you...you are the only person that would dare to even look at me...Ever since that stupid war my life has been destroyed by _him_. But now he's taken it to a new level. This time someone actually likes me and he thinks he could just...just...uhg!" Flippy apologized but it slowly turned to him just thinking out loud.

A little bit later we went to the movie Flippy asked me to and it was the most fun I've ever had. But he never told me it was a scary movie. I didn't mind too much, but I knew this trick very well due to TV shows. And sadly it worked. Each time there was a scary part I cuddled right into Flippy's chest. "It's ok, it's just a movie..." he would whisper into my ears.

After the movie Flippy walked me home but then left me. As soon as he turned his back to begin walking home I felt sad and wanted him to stick around longer. But I sighed and went to my room to sleep since it was around 8:30 and I was tired as hell. But as I laid there in my bed I couldn't find a way to sleep. All my thoughts circled around Flippy and Evil. They were so alike but at the same time so different. Flippy is nice and caring. Evil is tough and kinda caring but easily jealous. It was around 3:30 am when I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning around 5:30 am and was wide awake. "Damn...only two hours of sleep..." I mumbled to myself. I then got of bed and layed on the couch and watched some Tv. But all the good channels didn't start until 6:00 am (A/N: that's how it is for me too here! T-T). Around 8:00 I made myself some breakfast as I continued my thoughts from last night. But before I could enjoy my breakfast there was a hard pound against the door. I then sighed and answered it to see it was Toothy. He was sitting down with his back towards me. He held his head and was kind of swaying. I then looked up and saw Evil there. Toothy then looked up at me and scrambled into my house and hid behind me. "Don't hide behind me! I'm weaker then you! There's no way in hell I can stand up to _him_!" I yelled at Toothy. "But he'll never hurt you! Remember! I was in the background when he said that stuff to you at the beach!" Toothy explained. I then blushed as I found out I wasn't the only one that heard Evil at the beach. "Why hello Flaky! I see someone behind you I want to kill! Do if you don't mind..." Evil smiled as he pushed me out of the way softly and stabbed Toothy with Toothy's own tooth. "Sorry about that! It's just that he was threatening to tell everyone what I said to you a while ago and I couldn't let that happen so..." Evil explained. I then looked at his neon green eyes with fear. God why do I have to be so scared of Evil? He then sighed and as Toothy's head landed on his feet. He pushed toothy off of him and looked back at me. His eyes looked sweet but scary. He then kissed me and left me there with Toothy's dead body. As soon as he was out of sight I felt like feinting. "This is a little much for a little porcupine like me...Two guys...same body...but different ways of showing love...fighting for me...OH GOD!


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Except for one thing...well two if you think hard about it. 1. I had blood all over my front door. 2. Evil was out most of the day. Yep. Pretty normal…NOT! He was freaking the hell out of me! First he just gave me evil smiles then as the day went on (he stayed by my side all day) they actually became real smiles! And I wasn't the only one who got stuck with him. He also drug Cuddles and Giggles along with us. Thank god though! If he left me alone with him then that thing called a 'virginity' would be long gone! If Giggles wanted to go to the bathroom, I would be the first to raise my hand and offer to go with her. Even though right now we really hate each other, I'd rather be with a bitch then with a Murderer.

The next day was a lot better than the last, though. Today Flippy was taking me to a fancy restaurant to make up for Evil's day out. I was secretly very excited but tried not to look too stupid. But it felt like forever just waiting for it to be somewhat near the time we planned.

Finally the doorbell rang and I tried to be calm while I answered the door. But unfortunately, I ran to the door and swung the door open quickly. "Hey Flippy!" I smiled. "Hey Flaky! You ready to go?" Flippy asked. "Yeah!" I said as I walked out of my house. I then locked the door behind me and we walked to his truck. I swear, if you've ever seen a cute green bear wearing a suit, you'd think that Flippy looked ADORABLE! God I sound worse than fan girls online… "You know Flaky…red is my favorite color…" Flippy said as he tried to start a conversation. "Really? Because my NEW favorite color is green!" I smiled. He then smiled as he kept his eyes on the road ahead of him.

When we got to the restaurant he held my hand the whole time we were walking up to the door. I was really thankful my fur was already red, because I know that I was blushing the whole time we walked up! "You ok? You haven't said much you know?" he asked me, ripping me from my thoughts. I nodded my head and we kept walking. "Table for two please," Flippy said to Toothy, who was working here tonight. "Right this way!" Toothy said nervously. Damn…I bet you he was scared of us because he led us strait to a table that was in the corner and out of reach of the other customers. I didn't care, though! I was just happy to be with Flippy.

But of course to my shitty luck, Flippy had flipped out. Someone had opened a wine bottle and the pop it made when the cork on the top came off and it must've reminded him of gun fires or something. But whatever it was, Evil had killed everyone but me. "Take a picture, it'll last longer!" he smirked when he noticed that I was staring at him kill everyone. I then shifted my eyes to my feet. "Hey! Don't keep your head down your entire life! Or else you won't see the exciting stuff that is in front of you!" he laughed. I then looked up and saw he was smirking at me. It looked really scary since I got a good view of his sharp teeth. I then shifted my eyes again but towards the unfortunate moose that opened the wine bottle. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly turned my head to see Evil there. I jumped a little and he just laughed. "I don't get you at all…" I mumbled. "Not a lot of people do!" he chuckled. I just sighed and wished the night would end sooner. "Aww…does Flaky want her dumb fucking care bear again?" Evil joked as he walked over to someone that was trying to hide. It was Handy that was hiding and I covered my ears from the screams Handy let out of his mouth when Evil got to him. "I'm so sorry everyone…" I thought in my head. When I saw Evil walk back to me with his hands covered in blood I uncovered my ears. "I don't get you either Flaky! You just had a good chance to run. In fact, every time I killed someone you could've gotten away!" Evil laughed. "I know…but would it be worth it…? I mean like we are already stuck in this place so I can't do much there. Sure if I 'died' I would heal again but would pissing you off be worth it. I see it safer to just listen to what people say if it keeps you alive. I don't follow that saying too much anymore. Especially since people keep telling me to get away from you and Flippy. But I don't see why it's safer…" I sighed. He just chuckled and shoved his knife into the table. "Damn right it's not safe for someone to be near us…but it's entertaining!" he laughed. I just sighed and he began to leave. "Where are you going?" I worried. "Going to go kill a bunch of people! I feel…like using a helicopter or one of Lumpy's tanks (A/N: I figured that since Lumpy has every job possible I just assumed he also had a tank which is the worst idea ever since it's LUMPY). Maybe both!" he laughed as he left me there alone. I then groaned as I finished my drink and left a couple of Treedollars (A/N: that's their currency! Made it up myself! :D) and left. But as I left I noticed that Toothy's body was staring at me. "Please heal soon…" I sighed. I left the restaurant and went home.

As I walked home I saw a trail of dead bodies that were leading the other way. At least Evil wasn't heading towards my house. I would hate to have to clean my lawn _again!_ I opened my door and went to bed as fast as I could. I didn't want to be awake anymore. I knew that my dreamland was a place where I could control everything. And that it would be easy to escape anything that was in the dream. I didn't want to be awake…Just wanted to be asleep and away from here. This was normal for me. I got used to it. But I hate it…except that I got to meet Flippy because of this stupid town. But thanks to that I also got to meet Evil. And now Evil and Flippy both want me. One is nice and the other is a mad killer. It was something I got used to but right now…it felt like it was the first night something like that happened. God I can't wait to fall asleep…

**A/N: Lol sorry it's so short! But I know you guys just want to read more so why the hell not? And plz review and thanks for the +2000 hits! :D Cookies for everyone! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Lol sorry it took so long but for a while I got my head wrapped up in Yugioh and didn't get around to this. Then when I came up with something for this my computer was being an asshole to me. Then when my computer got fixed my internet was out for 3 weeks. It's been a shitty 2 months really… ANYWAYS…ENJOY!**

I opened my eyes slowly to find that it was morning now. Great…I'm starting to really hate the mornings…I got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen to make breakfast. But as I made breakfast my phone started ringing. I picked it up and looked at it. It was Flippy (I hope…). "Hello?" I said to it. "Hey…It's me Flippy…" a voice said from the other side. "Oh hi Flippy!" I said happily like as if I was actually awake. "Hey…sorry about our date last night…do you want to go to the beach today?" he said. "Sure! And don't worry about our date last night! I had fun with you last night!" I smiled. "Cool! Well I'll get you at 1:00. Ok?" he said a little less nervous then it was earlier. "Sure!" I smiled. "Ok, cool! I guess I'll let you continue your morning now. See ya soon!" Flippy said before he hung up. My smile then turned into my morning face, or what some people called it, my I-want-to-go-back-to-fucking-bed-now-but-I-can't-sleep-because-I'm-wide-awake face. I don't get why it's so long but it is (A/N: And it's an ass to type! God damn space bar…) and I didn't get to name it either. And Cuddles said that if I renamed it, he would send me somewhere chained up with Lumpy. Not saying anything bad (well trying not to) but every time I'm near him something really bad happens. So I never told him I shortened it to just my 'morning face'.

Anyways…enough about my stupid face. Me in no mood. I continued my breakfast and got around to doing the dishes. Not my favorite thing to do but it helps with passing the time. My only real problem with it was when I had to put some of my dishes on the high shelves. I mean like seriously! How the hell did I get them there in the first place? Geeze… But it took forever for it to be AT LEASTE 12:30! I ate a small lunch, just in case Flippy wants to eat lunch with me. And now that I think about it…I sound like a god damn teenager waiting for her date to show up! God I hate waiting! But then I noticed that it was 12:50 and I quickly got into a bathing suit and put a tee-shirt and a pair of shorts over it. After a few minutes the door bell rang and I nearly tackled the door as soon as I heard it. I opened it to see Flippy there. Yes. I may have been squealing in my head like a fucking girl that just met her favorite star for the first time in person. But I honestly am starting to not give a shit. "Hi Flaky!" Flippy smiled. "Hey Flippy!" I smiled back to him. "Are you ready to go to the beach?" he asked me. I nodded my head and followed him to his car.

The beach was tons of fun…well until Evil came out again. But it wasn't so bad, I suppose. Especially since he kept acting…nice. It was weird but I didn't want to piss him off so I stayed around. I ended up liking it honestly. And I know you are curious as hell to know what happened so I'll tell you what happened.

I had finally accepted he wasn't going to drown me just for kicks and giggles. He had somehow convinced me into going into the water. He began splashing water at me while I was just relaxing in the water. I turned my head a little to see him there having a little laughing fit. I then splashed some water at him and he shot me a glare. Oops…He then smiled and splashed at me, nearly making me fall over. It was weird just messing with him but I got used to it once it hit me he wasn't going to let Flippy out anytime soon. We did more things at the beach but I'm not going to say because they are just too weird and you wouldn't believe me. But we did kiss for the first time, I can say that for sure.

So right now I am sitting on the couch…with Evil…Geeze, I hope Flippy isn't paying attention right now…Not only is this embarrassing, but what would Flippy think? That I'm a traitor, a whore, or worse; a fucking liar?

"You ok? You're really quiet over there!" Evil said as he entered the room. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine!" I said, trying to stay calm since his bowie knife is just sitting on the coffee table in front of me. "Sometimes I worry about you…" he laughed. Before I could reply his phone began to ring. He then answered it, "Hello? Who the fuck is this?...Oh…I see…Well look, she's right here…no…fuck off ass hole…look, I'm going with the plan anymore…fuck you! If you want the damn money then come and get it! It'll all be in my fireplace!...yeah, yeah, fuck you too and go to hell!" He then closed the cell phone and grabbed the bowie knife. "Don't worry, it's not for you. But I've got to go…that god damn Wolf is being an ass right now…" he said before he ran out the door. "Wait…What?" I said out loud after he left.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: lol yes! I've come back from the dead! And I am trying to get at least one chapter done every month! And if I don't then you may all yell at me. And if you know me in real life you may come and beat the shit out of me! XD …but that doesn't give you a reason to go out and stalk me… but yeah! I got ideas and I am getting them down! And sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter…let the chapter begin! And thanks again for the +2000 hits everyone from FF and DA! I love you all!**

**Note: **_Flippy talking to Evil in his head. __Evil talking to Flippy in his head._

**xXxEvil's POVxXx**

I swear…if I ever get my hands on that god damn wolf I swear I will kill him! _My only question is, what was your guy's stupid plan? And what did it have to do with Flaky and me?__ None of your business fuzz-ball!__ You know you just called yourself a fuzz-ball (technically…)?__ Fuck off! And quit messing with my head Flippy!__ Me messing with _your_ head? What about _you_? You are always messing with _my_ head ass hole! __Yeah well, I have a reason for that and as the stronger of the two of us, I demand for you to _shut the fuck-nuggets up_._ _Fuck-nuggets? That's a new one… __SHUT UP!__ I WILL WHEN YOU LET ME HAVE MY OWN BODY AND/OR LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!__ YOU UNGREATFUL LITTLE RUNT! IF IT WASN'T FOR ME YOU WOULD BE FUCKING DEAD! DO YOU HEAD ME? D-E-A-D! DEAD! SO SHUT UP WHILE I GO FIND THAT FUCKING WOLF AND KILL HIM! _Dead silence after that…I hate that honestly…it's so unnerving…Whatever…

As I walked up to the spot he wanted to meet up with me at. I didn't want him coming to my house because Flaky's there. And believe it or not, I really don't want that god damn wolf to mess with her. He said he wanted to meet up in the forest, only problem, I don't know where in the forest he wanted to meet at… great.

"Looking for someone…?" a voice said behind me. I spun around and glared at the source of the voice. It was him. "Yes actually. He's tall, a wolf, and a total ass hole. If you see him let me know!" I said sarcastically. "Very funny Fliqpy…" he laughed. I then wiped the smile off of my face and replaced it with a glare. "So why are you backing out now?" he asked. "Because it's stupid and it wouldn't work anyways…" I said. "And how do _you_ know that?" he shot at me. "Because I thought it out, while you just came up with it out of nowhere! I don't want to fail again! I especially don't want to look like a fool!" I shot back. _What do you mean 'again'? __Shut up Flippy, mommy and daddy are talking (AND DON'T YOU DARE THINK I'M MOMMY)._ "But it won't fail…you didn't think about how it will affect _everyone_ else in that stupid town… They will think those two idiots are freaks… force them to come out to here…I pull you and Flippy apart… and the two of them will disappear… and you will be able to kill those freaks all you want since they will just heal again and I will get the satisfaction of my revenge!" the ass hole explained. "Yeah…but what if they don't force them to come out here…" I said but I stopped as I realize why he wanted to meet all the way out here. If I refused to continue… "YOU ASS HOLE!" I shouted. "What?" he asked with a smirk on his face. "YOU MADE ME DRAG MY ASS OUT HERE ONLY TO FORCE ME INTO DOING THIS STUPID SHIT!" I shouted to him. "Finally caught on didn't you? Do you need to change that light bulb in your head so you are faster?" he laughed. I then glared at him for a second and ran as fast as I could out of that fucking forest. _You idiot! Move your ass! If you die out here I die too! __I know that ass hole!_ _Well did you know he's right behind you?_ I turned my head to see what Flippy was talking about and saw him there. "Oh no you don't!" he growled at me. He then grabbed my arm and flung me to the ground. He pulled out a gun and held it against my head. "You are going nowhere except for hell unless you agree that you will continue on with the plan!" he growled. Shit.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey there guys! I thought, for a nice Christmas present, I would post up the next chapter! Isn't that nice! :D Any ways… Thank you KagomeandMonie on DeviantART for helping me come up with the wolf's name! :D **

**For those who read this on : Thank you ****LouveAsha**** and ****Gunslingers-White-Rose**** for telling me I put ch 10 up instead of ch 11 last time!**

Note: /Flippy talking to Evil/ \Evil yelling at flippy because Evil doesn't just talk to him\ /\They are talking in unison/\

He held the gun up to my head and smirked at me.

/Great going Evil, now we're going to die!/ \Shut up. We aren't going to die Flippy, I know what I'm doing…\ /If you knew what you were doing then we wouldn't be in this mess!/ \I said to shut up.\

"So what's it going to be Fliqpy…?" the ass asked. "Neither…" I growled at him. "What a stupid move…" he laughed. I then smirked back at him. He gave me a confused look until I kicked him in the gut. He fell over in pain and I took off faster than my bullets could go.

\See, I told you I knew what I was doing…\

/Oh, I'm sorry that I thought we were going to die! I'm sorry that I thought you were being stupid! Yes, of course this is all my fault you asshole!/

\What's with the sarcasm? It is your fault!\

/No it's not!/

As I ran I laughed quietly at Flippy. I then heard shouting from behind me and I saw Ralph [the wolf] chasing me. Great… So much for going back to Flaky.

/Why are you protecting her now all of a sudden? I know that you love her yes, but you don't even care about her most of the time it seems. I don't get it…/

\Idiot. I may be heartless to the world but to her it's worth finding a heart. Plus I don't want that fucking douche bag messing with her. He can easily fuck with her head and then break her. I don't want that to happen to her. It's fucked up, you know.\

Silence again, well, other than Ralph's shouting. But I saw the stupid town I am stuck in come into sight. Perfect. I ran faster now hoping to lose him a little, but of course not. The first tree friend idiot I saw was Cuddles. Great… I then pulled out my bowie knife and threw it at Cuddles. It luckily got him in the head and when I was finally by him I threw his body behind me and at Ralph. I turned my head to see the results and saw Ralph slow down before he was finally hit.

/You're horrible you know that…/

\Yeah but, it was all I could think of in ten seconds\

/Ten seconds? You ARE horrible!/

\Yes, yes I am.\

And I could've sworn I heard Flippy make some gagging noises but I didn't think too much about it. I then see that stupid little bear. What was his name again?

/Cub…/

Yeah him! But I saw him knew he wouldn't slow Ralph down at all but grabbed the bear in my hands and threw Cub over my shoulders.

/What the fuck? He was just a baby!/

\And Flaky is just a weak little porcupine that he could easily kill!\

/Yeah but still…/

\Shut up and let me do what I am doing now…\

/Ass hole…/

\Bitch…\

/I am not a girl!/

\You sure sound like one!\

/No I don't!/

But before I could reply I was then stopped by some idiot standing in front of me. What was their name again? I really can't remember…

/Lumpy…/

Yeah! Him! But the idiot stood in front of me and was fucking _smiling_ at me! "Hiya Flippy! Whatcha doin?" he asked. Oh I think he thinks I'm Flippy. Well then…I guess for the moment I could pretend I was…

/Or you could just let me out! That stupid Wolf isn't after me right/

\Yes…but…grrrr…FINE!\

Flippys POV

"Oh nothing Lumpy! But if you see a wolf guy run up saying he is looking for me tell him I ran to the beach!" I smiled. "Okie Dokie!" Lumpy said.

\What the fuck? Why did you tell him to tell the ass where you were going!\

/I'm not really going to the beach idiot!/

I then ran to the pond near Toothy's home. It was really far from home and I didn't see the wolf follow me. I then sighed in relief and decided to head home to check up on Flaky.

When I got there I saw the door was barely hanging on it's hendges.

/\Fuck…/\

"Flaky…? Are you ok…?" I said as I slowly walked in. The place was trashed and Flaky was nowhere in sight.

\Look out behind you-\

I then felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and fell to the ground. I tried my hardest to stay conscious but I failed as soon as someone kicked me in the face.

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry for abusing poor Flippy! DX But I got it done in time! YAY! :D And guess what peoples! This was more than 700 words just for you! Thank peoples for all the nice reviews and comments! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Sadly though, the next chapter will be put up next year…lol get it? Anyways… And those who don't celebrate Christmas, have a nice winter vacation!**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey guys, it's new chapter! Wow! Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY GUNSLINGERS-WHITE-ROSE (she is on FF)! I hope you like it! Consider it my birthday gift to you! Lol and thanks everyone who can stand the longs ass waits! And sorry that my Christmas gift to you crazy rabid fans ended with a cliffhanger ^_^; lol but anyways…YAY! I know what I'm going to do with this story now! YAY! But remember you guys, I will have a new chappie up at least once a month or else you guys are a loud to yell at me and spam my mailbox! Now onwards! TO THE CHAPTER (heheheheheh I'm a little hyper)

Notes: (lol sorry but I noticed DA was being an ass last time)

[Evil talking to Flippy in their head]

/Flippy talking to Evil in their head/

/[Both at the same time]/

I then ran to the pond near Toothy's home. It was really far from home and I didn't see the wolf follow me. I then sighed in relief and decided to head home to check up on Flaky.

When I got there I saw the door was barely hanging on it's hendges.

/[Fuck…]/

"Flaky…? Are you ok…?" I said as I slowly walked in. The place was trashed and Flaky was nowhere in sight.

[Look out behind you-]

I then felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and fell to the ground. I tried my hardest to stay conscious but I failed as soon as someone kicked me in the face.

[Flippy…wake up…]

/Why?/

[Because if you don't then this will all end up in me going nuts and killing the bastard that decided to do this to us]

/But my face still hurts…/

[But you didn't fucking run around for about 20 minutes]

/Fine…/

FLIPPY'S POV

I opened my eyes slowly to see that I was tied up to a chair. Just like how I was when Lifty and Shifty tried to rob my house. And fuck, my entire body HURTS! I looked around and saw that Wolf guy there smoking a cigarette while sitting calmly on the couch. And next to him…tied up…gagged…bleeding…bruised…unconscious…

…was Flaky…

/[That bastard is going to wish he was never born]/

"Mornin' sunshine!" that fucking bastard smirked. "You bastard! What GOOD reason do you have to do that to Flaky?" I screamed at him. Oh he was going to pay…badly…

[Holy shit you sound just like me…I think I'm rubbing off on you-]

/Shut up!/

"Shhhh…you are going to wake her…" he smirked. "You stupid bastard…I'm going to kill you in a way to make Evil's way of killing look like nothing!" I glared at him. "hmm? And how would that be? I mean like there is a low possibility that would ever happen…after all…You are not only pretty tied up right now but…you are also very weak…" he smirked. He then stood up and put out his cigarette. He (the damn bastard) grabbed flaky by the quills (A/N: uhm…OW!) and dragged her off the couch and dragged her with him as he came up to me.

/Ok Evil, go ahead and kill this bastard, not even YOU disserve to be treated the way he treated Flaky…/

[Fine…]

I then felt myself be pulled back into my mind and everything turned pitch black.

Evil's POV

I then saw the king of all assholes in front of me. "Hmm…I guess Flippy went away…oh well…makes it more fun for me…!" he laughed. "Let Flaky go…" I tried to say calmly. "Why? You were the one trying to kill her!" he laughed. "Not anymore! Now fucking let her go you bastard!" I yelled. Yeah…that calm bull shit was thrown out the window. "hmmm…no!" he laughed. "You won't need her so just let her go!" I yelled in pure anger. "But she is all that is supporting Flippy other than you! And you aren't doing a very good job at that… so if she doesn't stand by his side then he will break, and I can't have that happen yet…" he smirked. "Ralph…this is insane, your plan isn't going to work!" I shouted at him. "Why? I see no faults in it at all…" he said. "I do! What if they don't want to kick them out? Then all that planning and plotting would've been a waist of yours and my time!" I said. "It will work…I'm sure…" he trailed off. "But what gain would –you- get? If your plan does work the only gain I see is me getting my own body and you getting some stupid revenge…" I asked. "It's not stupid! He killed my cousin!" he shouted at me. "It was an accident though. You do realize that, right?" I explained.

Silence

I hit a nerve probably. But that silence was killed by him just laughing and walking off. He threw Flaky aside just to piss me off. I looked at the ropes that he used on me. They were horrible. Like as if he wasn't even trying. If he were Lifty or Shifty, I would've just rip these ropes right now but…it seems like he wants me to do just that… Damnit…I then noticed that he left and locked the door behind him.

/Look…I know that we both want to basically kill each other but…I have a feeling that if we just flat out work together…we could at least help Flaky…I am willing to help you…but are you willing to help me?/

[…only for Flaky…but also because that bastard disserves it! And as soon as he is dead and gone out of our lives we are going back to hating each other! Understand!]

/heh…yeah I understand. But I need to know what the hell you guys were planning…/

[Fine… how to explain this quickly…oh I know!]

_Well you see…He is apparently Mouse Ka-boom's cousin or whatever and he got pissed when he found out that in the war it was YOU who killed him. I just wanted my own body and that's what he had up to offer. _

_But what we were going to do was just make me look like you and let me go around doing my favorite thing in the whole world (besides torturing and bullying you). Flaky would defend you and say that she would never believe that you did that. But the entire town (after healing of course) would get pissed at you and force the two of you out of here. But before you guys get to the part where you just flat out die he would come out and give me my own body and kill both of you. I would get my own body and he would get his revenge. That was all that we planned._

/You guys were going to do that? YOU BASTARDS!/

[What? I said I wasn't going to do it!]

/But at first you were planning to!/

But before I could yell back at him we heard some shifting and muffled groans. My eyes immediately darted towards the source of the sound and saw that Flaky was waking up. I then broke the ropes (Because I F*cking wanted to! Seriously! Why tie me up so badly? Why? It's too tempting!) and ran to her. But have you ever seen someone you care about immediately start freaking out as soon as they see you and you just happen to know WHY they are freaking out. If you haven't, then let me tell you this, it fucking hurts.

"Calm down, I'm going to hurt you…" I tried to say calmly. She relaxed a little but I knew she was scared. I then undid the gag and undid the ropes checked her to make sure nothing was broken. Luckily she was just bruised up and the wounds that were bleeding stopped at some point.

"What's going on?" she panicked. "Don't worry about it…but…did he do more than beat the shit out of you?" I asked (mainly because I can hear Flippy freaking out in my head). "No…well…he did keep talking about some Mouse Ka-Boom guy…" she explained.

/Thank god…/

[Yeah…But…she will calm down more if…you were out…]

/I understand…/

FLIPPY'S POV

I then saw Flaky in front of me. She seemed to relax a lot when she saw it was me. But we both blushed like hell when we how close we were to each other.

[I told you, you were like a girl…]

/Shut up!/

I then backed up a little and helped her up a little. "Flippy, who is that Wolf guy?" she asked, confusion written in big black letters on her face. "From what Evil's told me, he's one of my friend's cousins. But my friend was killed in that war I fought in so now that wolf is pissed as hell at me because it was my fault…uh…I'm really sorry that you are getting thrown in this whole mess…" I avoided looking at her only because I noticed just now that a lot of things are my fault. Mouse Ka-Boom being dead, Flaky getting into this mess, the fact that Evil exists…my entire fault. "It's fine, if I'm in this mess with you then I'm fine!" she smiled. I then looked up at her and she was…smiling? "Thank you…" was all I could get out. I then leaned in and shyly stole a kiss from her.

A/N: AAAWWWWWW…damn I suck at kissing scenes. But anyways…4 F*CKING PAGES! I'm becoming too nice…But anyways…Happy Birthday gunslingers-white-rose! I hope you liked your Birthday present! :D And I hope you crazy fans are glad to finally know what f*ck is going on now! I know I drove you guys crazy so now I will stop torturing you!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: lol so this is a crap chapter because I suck at writing fighting scenes…lol so this may not be what everyone is looking forward to but at least we are getting a little farther in the story… But if you can write fighting scenes then could you please send it to me some way? Lol If it's really good and I like it then I will use it and give you credit (obviously). But anyways…Here's the next chappie~!

Notes:

/Flippy talking to Evil in his head/

[Evil talking to Flippy in his head]

"So what are we going to do?" Flaky asked. "I don't know yet…But all I know is that in the end, Ralph or whatever is name is is going to die…" I sighed.

[Yeah, in a _**very painful**_ way. In fact, before I _**kill**_ him, I'm going to pull his stomach a little so he can see what color it is!]

"Plus…it's not going to be very easy since he probably knows all of Evil's strategies and best chance mine…" I said. "Well what if we came up with a new one?" Flaky suggested.

[That could always work…]

"Yeah but _what?_" I asked.

[Perhaps… Perhaps you and me could switch around a lot while we are attacking him…]

/That sounds so…holy shit…that actually sounds pretty good…/

"Ok so Evil suggests that him and I switch around a lot while we're attacking him…" I said to flaky so she wouldn't be confused. "Switch around? That sounds pretty good!" Flaky smiled. "Yeah I suppose so…" I said as I looked around. Where was everyone? It wasn't raining right now so everyone should be out and about… this isn't right… I then spot out of the corner of my eye, a shadow move. I stopped in my tracks and looked around. I could've sworn…

[I didn't see anything…]

/That's what I'm worried about…/

"What's wrong Flippy?" Flaky asked. "Nothing…I just thought I saw something…" I sighed. Flaky gave me a worried look and I started walking again. I knew I saw it…I'm not going insane…Insane…Insane is what Evil is…

[You know I can hear you right?]

/I know, but it's true./

I saw the shadow again. Ok I must admit, I'm starting to freak out a little… "Are you ok Flippy?" Flaky asked. "Yeah…but I thought I saw something…" I said, holding my head and shaking it 'no' a little.

[I saw it too…I wonder what it is…]

/Oh good, I'm not entirely insane…/

A hand then tapped my shoulder and I turned around (Flaky doing the same) but saw nothing but a fist to my face. I fell to the ground and saw Ralph there. Oh, how pissed I got right then and there…I grabbed my bowie knife and stood up with a death glare on my face.

[Should we start our little plan now?]

/What do you f*cking think?/

A/N: :P again, crap chapter….and this is super short… uhg…and I'm cutting it super close since today is the 24th…lol lol lol lol but anyways….Oh! Before I forget! I love how I have almost 5000 hits but…not even 30 reviews (and on DA it's even lower…)? Ok! I have an idea on how to fix this problem! *places Flippy right in front of the review/comment button* If you want to hug him you have to pay him one comment/review! :D See you guys in March!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I LIVE! :D *AHEM* Anyways…yeah, sorry I took forever on this to the point it looked like I was ditching this! I just got obsessed with Yugioh and yaoi and anime and—

Drake (OC): But remember everyone, after this chapter, you guys can all beat Shadows with a frying pan for the cost of one review! :D

Wait what? No! That wasn't part of the plan-*WHACK* zzzzzZZZZZzzzzzz

Drake: Shut up Shadows, people don't want hugs from fliqpy when they are pissed at you! So, yeah…Also, thanks to ~FlippyxFlakylover on DeviantART for not only getting Shadows excited for the next chapter but also for writing out the fight scene and the scene after that! Also, Shadows and FlippyxFlakylover don't own HTF (for disclaimers)

A hand then tapped my shoulder and I turned around (Flaky doing the same) but saw nothing but a fist to my face. I fell to the ground and saw Ralph there. Oh, how pissed I got right then and there…I grabbed my bowie knife and stood up with a death glare on my face.  
[Should we start our little plan now?]  
/What do you f*cking think? /

FPOV  
As Ralph advanced on Flippy "Time to die you little bastered!" As Flippy looked around for something to help him in the fight later on, he saw were it was  
/Evil! Remember that? /  
[That what!]  
/That bolder stupid! /  
[Got it…]  
Ralph looked confused as this conversation went on in Flippy's mind. "What is it bear? You scared of a little pain?" Ralph snickered. "You should be scared you little-"he never got to finish his sentence, Ralph ran over and pulled out his knife and got Flippy in the hand after Flippy turned sideways. Flippy got behind the wolf and took out his own bowie knife and Ralph bucked and fell backwards which caused Flippy to hit him in the tail. The wolf howled in pain and smirked at the reaction.  
[My turn!]  
/Ok have fun! /  
EPOV  
"Ok you jack ass you will pay for that!" the wolf yelled as he glared at the Flipqy. "Oh will I now you little wimp!" he ran over to Flipqy and he chuckled at that. Flipqy got down and tripped Ralph he fell face first into the dirt he also landed on his knife. He slowly stood up and pulled the knife out from deep within his shoulder. "You bastered you will die for that!" he yelled as he turned around but Flippy and Flipqy were nowhere to be found. Ralph spun around and howled into the night air.  
/he'll find us soon if we don't kill him/  
[I know I know… ok your turn]  
FPOV  
Ralph turned around one last time and saw a shadow right in front of him. Flippy gave him a round house kick to the gut and doubled over, ralph looked up and with blood dripping out of his mouth he gargled "ha you think that hurt just wait for the pain that I bring to you!" Flippy smirked as everything went black.  
EPOV  
He rose from the position he was in and got on one knee in front of Ralph, ralph looked up and grinned. Flipqy was confused and he felt a stinging pain in his thigh. He grimaced and stood up and he found that Ralph had stabbed him in the thigh. He yelped in pain as he pulled it out. He limped over to a tree and leaned slightly on it. "Hah that it then you're going to give up just like that? Why if I knew this fight was going to be that easy I wouldn't have brought this!" he half way stood up and with his uninjured arm pulled out a machete.  
[Damn! We have to heal fast!]  
/I know but this will take a long time anyway! /  
[Shit why didn't I bring something for this!]  
/let me have a go with this guy now! /  
[Ok]  
FPOV  
Flippy stood up faster than Flipqy could have and slightly walked over to the bitch of a wolf… "This ends now!" he growled at ralph. And for a split second he thought he saw fear flicker in the wolf's eyes. Ralph suddenly swung his machete but to Flippy's good fortune he was out of Ralph's reach. Flippy walked over Ralph's side and put his foot on his neck. "I'll take this." He grabbed the weapon out of his hand and chucked it at a tree it stuck and wobbled a little. "This is for flaky you dirty little bastered!" Flipqy picked the wolf up by his scruff and dragged him around 10 feet and stood him up. "This was for Flaky? Ha! 10 feet of ground! You amuse me Flipqy!" he chuckled to show how amused he was. "Not that!" Flipqy smirked.  
He reached behind him and pulled out 2 knives. The wolf stopped smiling and his eyes got a little rounder as he looked at the sister knives. "God damn the whole fucking world!" The wolf cried as the first knife was thrown into his stomach. With this he stumbled backwards but not far enough. Flipqy put his foot on the handle of the knife and pushed it in farther. The wolf screamed in pain. He fell a good 5 feet beyond the boundary. This was going to end well thought Flipqy. The last knife was thrown and with a 'thunk' it embedded itself in between the victim's eyes.  
As Flippy and Flipqy celebrated their victory a shadow moved at the edge of the boundary line.  
[Did you see that?]  
/Yeah… I wonder what it was/  
[Let's go check it out]  
As they walked over to the last place they saw the shadow, the heard a noise next to ralphs dead body. "Who the hell did this to you!" the shadow roared. "Who goes there?" Flippy called out. "Did you do this to him!" the shadow growled. "Maybe I did maybe I didn't. What does it matter to you?" Flipqy snarled back. "I loved him… we were going to get married! But you took that away from me! You bastered! I'll kill you for that!" she snarled. As the figure walked out of the shadows in to the clearing they saw that the shadow was a very powerful tiger, she stood tall and confident. "And who might you be?" Flippy called to the tiger, "my name is Tigris and your name is dead!" she called before she ran into the forest she just came out of.

Meanwhile with Flaky…

Flaky watch the two men fight their way into the forest and was following close behind until an annoying pink chipmunk blocked the way for her. "Giggles move!" Flaky barked at the pink fluff ball. Giggles giggled before saying, "It's kind of funny how you'd be willing to follow that stupid green bear into the forest! How come? He'd just kill you!" Flaky glared at Giggles before growling out, "He wouldn't kill me! He'd protect me! You're just mad because you know Cuddles wouldn't do something like that for you!"

Giggles looked at the porcupine with shock before glaring as well at Flaky. "At least my boyfriend isn't a murderer!" Giggles snapped at Flaky. "So, at least he wouldn't be scared to kill someone who is hurting me!" Flaky shouted at Giggles.

"Quit kidding yourself! If he was going to die unless you died, he'd kill you in a heartbeat!" Giggles shouted back. "That's what you think! You and everyone else in this town have been avoiding him so much that you wouldn't even know anything about him! He'd make sure that the two of us gets out together. And if he couldn't do that, then he would kill himself so I'd get out alive!" Flaky snapped.

Giggles looked at Flaky with shock for a moment before a voice interrupted them, "Quit shouting you two…!" Flippy came up by Flaky while Flaky took a notice to the giant gash in his leg. "A-Are you ok…?" Flaky asked. Flippy smiled before saying, "Yep! And Ralph is gone too!" Flaky smiled at the news of the dead wolf that has been trying to kill the two of them.

He held her paw and looked over at a shocked Giggles. Flaky then nudged him a little and the two began walking back to Flaky's place to finally relax for once. Sure they'd still have bitches like Giggles to deal with, but at least their life won't be in danger…! Well…at least in danger thanks to a certain wolf.


End file.
